Lesser Hound Archon (3.5e Race)
Lesser Hound Archon Summary::Celestial guardians of heaven, hound archons are proud and noble, but some start their lives not in the upper planes but on the prime material, where they earn their rank as a true hound archon. These "lesser" archons are no less brave and noble than their celestial kin, but they are somehow more mortal and relatable. A lesser hound archon is guaranteed adventurer material, as it provides opportunity to strike against evil and promote good to secure its position. Personality Though not paragons of law and good like their higher kin, lesser hound archons are still largely dedicated to the concepts. They view themselves as loyal protectors of the weak and frail, and seek to help others whenever they can. Bravery is their greatest trait, to be able to stand up to impossible odds no matter how dire. Physical Description Lesser hound archons are nearly identical to hound archons, well muscled humanoids with canine heads. They come in more variations, and supposedly lack the "shine" of their celestial kin, but the differences are slight at best and nonexistant at worst. However, a lesser hound archon can become a full hound archon through the Lesser Hound Archon Paragon class. Relations Lesser hound archons are friends to all beings of good, and have respect for the lawful citizens everywhere. However, they cannot stand evil, be it the perversion of law or the recklessness of chaos, and fight it at every opportunity. A lesser hound archon is, at least, a polarizing figure, but one generally desired by most beings in the world. Alignment Lesser hound archons are almost always lawful good, but being distant from their home plane does provide variation. They often have one aspect which dominates over the other, such as the good being able to be any good alignment, or the lawful being able to be lawful neutral. True neutral and chaotic neutral lesser hound archons are rare, usually ones frustrated with the upper plains but unwilling to descend into evil. Evil lesser hound archons of any alignment are nearly unheard of, but it is known that devils love to corrupt the budding children of good to their own ends, and lesser hound archons are not infallible. Lands In places that half-celestial or celestial bloodlines may be born, there lies the potential for the birth of a lesser hound archon. Often members of good societies, they become their protectors, or perhaps leave to battle the evils of the world. Religion Religion is common among the lesser hound archons, being creatures of the heavens themselves. Those who do not worship often do worship the concepts which embody good. Those rare ones who are without worship at all are often the true and chaotic neutral archons who have begun to slip from grace. Language Lesser hound archons speak Common and Celestial. Names Lesser hound archons have angellic names, often ending in -iel such as "Sophiel", "Gabriel", "Raphiel", and "Uriel". Racial Traits * : Lesser hound archons are very strong and naturally muscular. * Type::Outsider (Subtype::Native): Born from earth to achieve the greatness of heaven, they are outers but not paragons of law and good yet. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Lesser hound archons base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Lesser hound archons can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and lesser hound archons can function just fine with no light at all. * Low-Light Vision: A lesser hound archon can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Lesser hound archons have a primary bite attack that deals 1d8 damage, and a secondary slam that deals 1d4 damage. * Lesser hound archons have +1 natural armor. * Lesser hound archons have a +4 save against poison. * Resistances: Lesser Hound Archons recieve +2 on saving throws against electrical and petrification effects. * Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At will - detect evil, message. * Automatic Languages: Common and Celestial. * Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race